Hanmyo
Hanmyo is a supporting antagonist to appear in the interstellar sci-fi/fantasy anime series "Outlaw Star". Overview }} Hanmyo is a member of the 108 Stars, a branch of the Chinese Kei Pirate Guild, serving under the powerful Lord Hazanko as one of his elite Anten Seven. She is the youngest member of the group being only 11-years old and is protigy of grappler space combat with the help of her two artificially intelligent cats Mata and Kemi whom she has a telepathic link with. With her space combat skills and her advanced grappler ship the Torarata, Hanmyo is one of, if not the best pilots on the Kei Guild. Personality Despite her young age, Hanmyo is quite intelligent and independent. She is also ruthless in combat and attacks her opponent with overwhelming force and appears to have no qualms about killing those who Hazanko and the guild order her to. At times she appears to be just as malevolent and murderous as any Kei pirate and is devoted to her master and her duties to the guild. However there as another side to Hanmyo as when out of combat in her free time, she is more or less like any regular girl her age and enjoy being playful and having fun. When she met Jim Hawking while practicing her martial arts, she quickly took a liking to him and was all too happy to meet him again later that day. She was also surprised and heartfelt when Jim gave her flowers as she had never gotten any before. After their date, she was eager to meet Jim again for a second one the following day. Hanmyo also seems close to her cats Mata and Kemi who aside from her being her pets and grappler combat co-pilots, also seem to act as her guardians and advisors due to Hanmyo's young age. Hanmyo has deeply hurt and angered by their deaths at the hands of the Outlaw Star showing cared deeply for them. Ultimately her relationship with both her cats and Jim suggest that despite her occupation and her ruthlessness in combat, Hanmyo is good person at heart who is capable of genuine love and compassion. She is also strong believer in fate as she felt her meeting with Jim was destined. Hanmyo's greatest flaw is her arrogance in her abilities, as she believed she could easily finish off the crew of the Outlaw Star and underestimated their improved strategy. A fatal mistake that in the end tragically cost Hanmyo her life. History Nothing is known about Hanmyo's past, but similar to Soi Len, she reached a high level of status in the Kei pirate guild at an extremely young age, having become a member of Lord Hazanko's personal assassin group known as the Anten Seven. During the series, Hanmyo is first seen in Hazanko's throne room when he calls the Anten Seven to assembly. Having learned that XGP and Melfine were in the hands of an outlaw named Gene Starwind, Hanmyo willing offered to deal Gene however Hazanko had already sent out Shimi as the first assassin. Hanmyo was present mere days later when with the others when it was learned that Shimi had "failed" (in actuality lost the fight on purpose to fake his death and leave the guild). Months later after Lady Iraga had also failed, Hazanko finally decide to give Hanmyo a chance to succeed where the first two had failed. Hanmyo set out with her cats and located Gene in a remote star system where they attacked them. Although Gene and the crew up a decent fight, they had never dealt with Hanmyo's style of grappler combat and were forced to flee with badly damaged ship and had to stop at a nearby space station Symka 5 for repairs. A Fateful Encounter Hanmyo's ship was also apprently damaged and she herself stopped at Symka 5 for repairs, during the which, Hanmyo took some free time to herself on the station. While practicing her martial arts by a fountain in a local park, Hanmyo was spotted by a young boy who, unknown to her, was none other than Jim Hawking, Gene Starwind's first mate and partner. In what could only be described as love at first site, Jim bashfullly ask if Mata and Kemi whom Jim has encountered and followed belonged to her to which Hanmyo confirmed. She was puzzled why Jim was asking and herself ask if he liked her to which he more or less confessed he did. When Jim asked if she lived on the station but Hanmyo said she was just passing through on a "trip" but of course she knew better than to give the specifics. After introducing themselves and her cats, Jim mentioned that he had stopped by the station for vaguely the same reason. Hanmyo was overjoyed believing their meeting was fate and Jim bashfully seemed to agree. When Hanmyo said she had to return to ship to feed her cats, Jim as if she could come back again later that day at 1:00 pm. Having taken a liking to Jim, Hanmyo happily said yes and left none the wiser that had just met a friend of her master's prime enemy that she had been sent to kill. Hanmyo's First Date (TBA) Category:Female Category:Pirates Category:Kids Category:Tragic Category:Hero's Lover Category:In Love Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Assassins